digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Train Of Terror!
|airdate=(Ja:) December 14, 2010 (En:) March 9, 2014 |continuity= }} The Fusion Fighters follow Nene and Christopher to the Dust Zone, but Mikey's Fusion Loader is stolen by a pack of Digimon trying to defeat the tyrant, Grandlocomon. Grandlocomon gets a hold of the Fusion Loader instead, and the Fusion Fighters must team up with the vagrant Digimon to retrieve the Fusion Loader and save the Zone. Synopsis On their way to the Dust Zone, Mikey is kidnapped by , who says Nene is trapped within the Blazing Orb. Mikey lays his hands on it in an attempt to free her, but the Orb does not respond, as AxeKnightmon believes Mikey is too pure. AxeKnightmon ejects him out of a tower, after which Mikey joins the rest of the Fusion Fighters. 's troops attack them and steal the Fusion Loader before successfully retreating. A cynical mocks them, but Mikey frees him anyway. Puppetmon takes them in for the night. He informs the Fusion Fighters of the Zone's current tyrant, , who hordes the Zone's DigiOil in exchange for scraps of mecha and in turn breeds mistrust among the Zone's citizens. The injustice spurs Mikey to action, which incites Puppetmon to join him. They track down Garbagemon and convince him to return the Fusion Loader in exchange for removing Grandlocomon's reign of terror. Puppetmon takes the opportunity to steal the Fusion Loader for himself. He goes to Grandlocomon, who reneges on his word that those who bring him the Fusion Loader would be freed from the Zone, intending for only himself to leave. Puppetmon, now in a rage, attempts to stop him, only to be knocked off the accelerating Grandlocomon. He is saved by the Fusion Fighters and finally learns to trust others in watching the Fusion Fighters' joint struggles to prevent Grandlocomon from attaining his needed speed. Puppetmon takes out Grandlocomon's henchman and takes back the Fusion Loader, which allows Mikey to digifuse and defeat Grandlocomon. Meanwhile, Christopher tries to recruit AxeKnightmon for a campaign against the Bagra Army. AxeKnightmon tricks Christopher into touching the Blazing Orb, which absorbs his darkness to begin the creation of the Darkness Loader. In the aftermath of the Fusion Fighters' win, Midnight attacks them, with their newest member: Christopher. Featured characters (3) *' ' (22) |c5= *Trailmon (Kettle) (14) *Trailmon (Worm) (15) *Trailmon (Buffalo) (16) *Trailmon (Angler) (17) *Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) (17) *Trailmon (Mole) (20) *Dust Zone Trailmon (23) |c6= * (12) * (13) * (27) * (27) |c7= * (4) *' ' (19) |c10= * (2) * (6) * (6) * (6) * (9) * (11) * (24) * (25) * (26) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes There are no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes , this Puppetmon desires friends. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Am Bord des Schreckenszuges